When the Snow Melts
by Interested Fan
Summary: Hans escapes, unknown relatives of the sisters, and increasingly awkward situations. Co-written by my sister- she shall be called Starving Artist. Rating may change. Disclaimer we do not own Frozen or a majority of the characters that are in the fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Interested Fan: I don't own the Frozen characters or the original story.

Hans: Punishment

Have you ever been grounded? That's what it feels like inside my room. Basically it's a prison. Three months into my house arrest. It's a clue as to how irritated my brothers were with my attempted takeover of Arendale. Trade has yet to suffer between Arendale and the Southern Isles which is probably the only reason I wasn't in an actual prison cell. My brothers, three of them specifically, had taken to eating chocolate fondue and other random sandwiches outside my cell~ err ~room. I am eventually going to eventually find out how they heard about the sandwiches and not only that how they kept alluding to clock towers, boats, and waxed floors. However their cruelty is still the same, they now have an excuse though.

I will have my revenge for their teasing, for stupid catchy musical numbers, and for their wussy girly punches after running my plans…But first I must escape. I could try breaking a window, the bars might be a problem. I'm slender, but not that slender.

"Lunch time you knave~ I brought your favorite. A half-eaten sandwich curtesy of Arendale." Oh if looks could kill! When I find out who told…I bet it was Weaseltown.

I composed myself quickly. "Oh thank you Hannibal. You're so thoughtful," I said with a smile, reaching out to take my lunch.

Elsa: Escaped

I strode down the hall to Anna's room. I had gotten reports of strange noises, giggling, and shadows entering and exiting her room through her window. I had my suspicions and the villagers had theirs…I sincerely hoped mine were correct and the villagers was just an over active imagination. Olaf was skipping down the hallway beside me singing something about reindeer, needing true love, and peeing in the woods. I wisely decided not to ask him.

I could hear the sounds that were being reported and reached out to open the door. It was locked. "Anna open the door," I called. I heard more giggles. "Why do you want to build a snowman?" "Open the door or I open it for you!" Various scrambling noises sounded and a door slammed. Anna quickly opened the door for me, "Elsa what brings you here?" I sighed, why did she play dumb she already knew why I was here. "Several of the servants have reported strange noises and figures entering and exiting your room." Her eyes widened in fake shock and she placed a hand over her mouth. "Do you think it's someone stirring up trouble?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I sighed again. "Looks like Marshmallow caught the intruder, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell me now?" "He he he," she giggled nervously. Olaf decided to chime in. "Hey look it's Kristof. Hi Kristof!" He shouted waving as Marshmallow carried him by the collar of his shirt. He looked embarrassed. "Hi Olaf," he greeted grudgingly.

Ten minutes later

"Now why was Kristof in your room, Anna?" I asked as we sat in the drawing room. I sipped my tea as I waited for an answer. "Well with my new duties and the negotiations with the Southern Isles me and Kristof" I gave her a stern look. "Kristof and I have hardly been able to spend any time together, so we've been meeting up and talking and spending time together," Anna finished.

"Well there have been rumors going around about this rendezvous. They have been extremely unpleasant and these meetings are going to stop." "But!" I held up my hand to silence her. "I will schedule time for you to spend together with a chaperone, one chaperone, so you will have time to spend together and so the rumors will be unfounded, understand?" She reluctantly nodded her head and Kristof murmured agreement. "You could have talked to me sooner if your duties have been too much, Anna. I would have given them to an aide instead." She turned red and squirmed. "I wanted to help." I smiled softly at her. "Just being there is enough."

I clapped my hands together. "Let's have dinner now. Kristof since you're here why not join us. Seeing as you are in a committed relationship with my sister and I assume you plan to marry her we should get to know each other." My tone left no room for argument.

"QUEEN ELSA! AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT HAS BEEN RECEIVED FROM THE SOUTHERN ISLES!" the messenger screeched running into the room. "What is it?"

"Prince Hans has escaped!" the messenger paused and looked confused. "They said something about the industrious use of a sandwich, a hanger, and a pillow, but no one could really understand what was being said.

Hans: What now?

I must say my escape was brilliant. "They'll never figure out."

I said taking a bite of my liberation sandwich. I was striding off the boat in a small village south of Arendale. Now I had only to travel through the supposedly cursed woods where exiles were sent, but hey I had my good looks, my charm, my intelligence, and my humor. None could stand against me…except maybe annoying duet prone sisters. My journey through the woods would take me about a week and it was getting dark out. Time to find a place to stay for the night.

I wandered for hours as a chill through my thin clothes. It was still fall but it wasn't far from winter. I was distracted by my discomfort so much that I nearly took a tumble down a large pit. It was likely a bear by some long forgotten. Morbid curiosity had me looking into its depths. No dead animals just some steep stone stairs.

TBC…

Interested Fan: This is a story that I am writing with my sister who is a big Helsa fan.

Starving Artist: Whoo! Go Hans and Elsa. They should have done this pairing in the movie!

Interested Fan: For those who haven't figured out Starving Artist is my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Interested Fan: All rights belong to other people, I own nothing. And to answer a question from the reviews my sister is just co-writing it for fun. By the way for those who read this and also watch Once Upon A Time if any of this seems familiar that is not intentional and this was written before the episode premiered.

Helsa: What now? (Continued…)

I was left with one of the most important decisions of my life, pneumonia or the foreboding, steep steps? Pneumonia or the promising steps? If I tilted my head they looked a little brighter. So…stairs it is. Not seeing any point in delaying I quickly descended. There appeared to be unlit torches lining the walls but obviously I had nothing with which to light them. It seemed as though I am going to suffer from pneumonia anyway. It was getting colder as I ventured further and when I had finally resolved to venture back up I reached a door. Again curiosity dictated that I open said door. It was frozen shut which was unusual even if it was getting colder. I forced the door tripping into the room. Quite unseemly for a person of my nature.

"I've been waiting for you," a warm voice said. My attention drifted to the voices owner. A slightly plump middle age woman was baking in a cheery kitchen with yellow flowers decorating the walls. I can't say I was expecting that. "And why were you waiting for me?" She smiled kindly at me, putting me at ease, and a tiny voice in the back of my head was wailing and trying to get my attention. "Let's discuss that later dear. Would you like something to eat?" She gestured to a small dinner table. I sat down and she carried a warm plate over to me. She was very polite in the presence of royalty even if my attire and appearance was disreputable. 'Wait where did the plate of food come from. I didn't see her prepare that,' I thought vaguely before taking a bite. It was by far one of the most delicious meals I had ever partook of. "Is it to your liking?" she asked. I nodded. "Then eat up dear. Would you like some tea?"

We cheerfully chatted while I ate. She seemed harmless if a bit lonely. The tea was warming so every time I was offered a refill I gladly accepted. I finished off the pot and had started on another when the dizziness set in. I gripped the table and groaned.

"Looks like my plan has been set in motion Hans Westerguard." Hey wait I never told her my name. "What did you do to me?" She laughed and carried the tea pot to the sink.

It's time for them to pay the price,

So of course it shall be fire versus ice.

She whipped around and threw out her hand throwing out a very familiar flurry of ice crystals.

While my nieces are bust sleeping,

Little prince you shall be creeping.

She threw up a cloud of swirling snow enveloped her. When it faded in the plump motherly woman's place was a tall thin woman with jet white hair wearing a white dress with snow flake designs.

With fire in your soul

You'll be heading towards the goal.

She reached over and grabbed some glowing red stones and twirled them.

To take Queen Elsa's lonely heart

And rip it all apart.

The stones were savagely crushed in her grip and she threw what was left of them onto the floor crushing the rest beneath her heel.

Then while the kingdom's weeping

The rewards we shall be reaping

A fork was savagely stabbed into a muffin which she then nibbled on delicately.

When little Anna gets in our way

We'll have to make her pay

I jerked back as her hand smacked the table in front of her punctuating her singing.

Troll magic shall not make us stop

In fact it will help us to the top.

Another look at the pile of glowing red stones.

Fire crystals given thee

Administered via tea

A second passed as I registered what she said, "What?!" Well that explained the warming sensation. I flung the cup off the table. She mildly glared at me. "Do you know how difficult it is to find china tea cups in a pit in the middle of the exile woods?" She sighed shaking her head.

"The fire crystal that is now in you will absorb into your blood stream and give you the power of flame and heat. It will prevent Elsa's powers from affecting you. Then we can get revenge on Arendalle. You for destroying your plan to take over, mine for my idiot brother not realizing I was trying to help him and then burying me alive in this hole."

Just as I was about to speak a quiet voice interrupted. "Milady is something broken." A small head poked around the corner. A pale china doll with a trail of snowflakes falling behind her saw me and cried out. "Oh I did not realize you had a guest. Excuse me!" She bowed out and scurried back around the corner leaving a trail of snow. I called out in a dignified manner, pointing to where the doll once stood. "What was that!?" Upon pointing my finger a fire suddenly roared into existence, I promptly passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot, the made up story of how Arendalle was built, and the made up song in the last chapter.**

**Elsa: Forgotten History**

After the headache that the news Hans had escaped had been handled I simply wanted to return to my room and sleep, but alas my sweet sister had to insist on mingling with the people to calm their nerves. I love you Anna. I really do, but this is really tiring to add to our workload.

I strode down the road smiling at the citizens and watching as they smiled back. At least no one was upset that I was here. Some would approach me with well wishes and I would make quiet conversation. At least the apologies had stopped. They truly has nothing to feel guilty about. I chose to keep it a secret, to make it seem like something to be ashamed and afraid of, instead of sharing it with them and my sister.

Turning my thoughts away from that self-deprecating road I began to walk to Nanny Helga's small house. She used to care for me when I was young before my parents decided to hide my powers. She quit shortly after my parents began hiding it feeling that it was not fitting to hide a piece of who I was. I should probably introduce her to Anna. I don't think she ever truly met my sister aside from a few times in the hallway.

Helga's house was a simple cottage with thick bushes that in the spring bloomed into some of the most amazing colors. I knocked on the door and waited.

Her eyes clouded with age squinted at me from the small crack between the door and the frame. Once she recognized me the door swung open and I was pulled into a rough hug.

"Hahahaha 'bout time you came and visited this old woman Little Queen. I was expecting you sooner, but then you always did keep me waiting. Whether it be from sewing lessons or piano practice you were always a wee bit late. Then you'd come bounding in with a blush on your face very much like the one you're wearing now." I was indeed blushing heavily as Helga reminded me of my old habit. Maybe I shouldn't introduce her to Anna. That would be asking for trouble.

We quickly went in and she bustled about making tea. Books were scattered about and old stories she used to tell me were written down on scattered pieces of paper. We got to catching up and then we made it to the topic I was kind of hoping to avoid. "Knew no good would come from you hiding your gift. Your father made a mistake very similar to that of his father. Look at what happened. You didn't know how to control your gift because you never practiced. All that cold building up inside you with no outlet. Freezing your emotions to try and block the gift. People almost always misinterpret what the trolls say." Helga sighed at the end, but I was distracted by something she said.

"Helga what do you mean my father made a similar mistake to grandfather's?"

She blinked at me, obviously surprised before nodding to herself. "I suppose they wouldn't have told you, wouldn't have wanted to frighten you. Your mother probably didn't know either. It was before her engagement to your father. It was covered up quite well. You see the gift is genetic."

Helga decided it was easier to tell me in story format.

Long ago a spirit lived on the mountain. She lived for the snow. She was born of the mountain air and the swirling snow. Down below a kingdom was being built for the lesser son of a far off country. His brother was to be king there, but he loved his brother and did not wish him to be forced into his shadow. His brother was an excellent leader and he deserved the chance to rule. The younger brother was thrilled to have the beautiful island as a country of his own. He decided to name the country Arendalle after his parents the Lady Aren and King Dallen for they had raised them well and taught the brothers to love without regret and to be generous and he hoped his new people would follow after their example. Years passed and the kingdom grew strong and proud. Eventually the new king realized he needed a bride to continue his line, to give him an heir worthy of the throne. He appointed his advisors as a temporary council to lead the country while he left to search for a worthy bride. He left under the cover of night in disguise. He travelled throughout his kingdom searching for a gentle spirit that could and would in necessary have the desire to stand up for herself if she felt it was correct much like his mother had done for him. His travels took him to the trolls. They told him of the spirit. He decided to visit her to see if she had any knowledge of a suitable bride. The second he laid eyes on her he fell deeply. She shared his feelings and decided to join him in his little kingdom. The mountain was angry that its child was lured away even if it was just to its base. It cursed the spirit with being barren. No child would come from their union, after all that is what the human took the spirit for it believed. Their love ran true and so even with no hope for a child from their union. They still wed and lived together for many years. Long enough for the mountain to realize its mistake. It created for them a single child much as it has done for the Snow spirit long ago. The boy had pure white hair and a strength instilled into that was as unyielding as the mountain in which he was created. Generations passed and children were born with gifts given by the mountain. The power of listen to the wind, to feel the fires of the earth, and last to control the ice and snow. Each gift had its uses, but each had its downfall. Control, a human perception, these were gifts of nature and cannot be controlled as a human would deem. Emotions, in human eyes detract from control, so they would lock it away. Years would pass and the power would corrupt due to this control. Nature is freedom one does not control it. Your grandfather did not heed this. It was simply a story one he would tell his son, your father, and that he in turn would tell his little sister. She was a fragile child, always ill. She spent most of her time staring out her window. One day your father snuck her out for her birthday, he took her up the mountain to have fresh air. He bundled her up and brought a picnic. The mountain sensing her with her illness decided to help her. It blessed her with the gift to control snow. Neither child knew this when they returned. She eventually discovered this, as did her father. He forbid her from using it. She tried to, but it was impossible. Eventually the old king died and her brother ascended to the throne. By this time she had lost herself to the cold. There were difficulties in the kingdom at this time and she decided to fix the problem. Your father was forced to choose banishment or execution. He had the trolls seal her in a cavern in the woods where she could do no harm for he loved her.

I was shocked. I had an aunt, with powers like my own. If I hadn't lost control I could have lost myself like she had. I was suddenly very thankful for Hans. If he had not acted like a catalyst that could have been my fate. Helga quickly turned the conversation to other more pleasant times and allowed me to digest this new bit of information.

On my way back to the palace I was lost in my thoughts. I needed to make sure this story ended up in the library just in case another inherited the powers of the mountain.

I quickly located Anna. "Come sit with me in the parlor there is a story I want to tell you…"

**Hans: Enter the Snow Doll**

My head hurt and so did my stomach. The room I was in was small even the ceiling hung low. I vaguely remember an old woman singing to me about fire crystals… Oh great I remember now. That old lady put one in my tea! Humans weren't supposed to touch them let alone ingest them. No wonder my stomach was twisting so violently. I slid off the bed only to change my mind as my feet contacted the icy floor. Where were my boots? There they were resting at the foot of the bed. I yanked on the boots and slipped across the room. The door was sealed shut with ice.

"Let me out of here!" I yelled, banging on the door with the palm of my hand. Like magic the ice cracked at the site where I slammed my hand and it popped open easily.

"Good Morning Prince Hans," a cheerful voice called to me. The old woman nodding her head in greeting. "What did you do to me?" I practically yelled, my composure cracking easily in her presence. This seemed to drain my strength though and I fell forward on wobbly legs. She pouted. "Oh! Do you not like your new powers?" she asked. "What powers?" I asked wearily. She sighed. "Were you not paying attention during my song? The fire powers I gave you using fire crystals." I gave her a deadpan stare. "I DIDN'T WANT FLAME POWERS!"

"Well help me and I'll get rid of them," she answered easily. "First thing you need to do is set up a base in the lovely ice castle my niece made. It is relatively close to Arendalle." You'll be accompanied by my servant. She will report to me so do behave." She motioned to something in the shadows behind me. It looked like a snowball with two black coal eyes and a small mouth on top of a dress with little oven mitt hands. She had two little snow buns on her head. "Leave immediately."


End file.
